


Red and Gold

by piltie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piltie/pseuds/piltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katarina's smiles were that of a predator, but Lux had never seen herself as prey and was not intimidated (well, sometimes she allowed herself to be the prey; but she made sure she never gave the Noxian too much power).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Gold

Lux kept telling herself she'd figure something out. She just had yet to get any clue what it'd be.

Perhaps she should tell someone about it, ask for help. Not her brother; no way. But one of her friends. Janna? She pictured her in her mind, placid and warm, gentle. She would listen to her, Lux was sure, and possibly even understand, but how could she help? Janna was living far, focusing on other things.

Maybe Lux should move far away too.

It was a thought she had entertained before, of course. Just pack everything up, grab her lover's hand and go... Go where? There was nowhere her family wouldn't look for her. Not to mention how disgraceful that would be - but disgrace was already upon her. Every moment spent at her own house felt like a lie, and she could hardly look anyone in the eye any more. Guilt and longing took over her heart, threatening to tear it apart. To give in to one or the other would bring about equal suffering.

But any regret dissolved when their eyes got to meet again; her breath would be caught in her throat, and a shiver would run down to the tips of her fingers and that's when Lux was remembered, again and again, that she would not give that up, that she could not give that up.

They met when they could. Lux's missions often brought her to Noxus, and when she got the time she would send a message, carefully coded, to the Du Couteau mansion. Sometimes Katarina wasn't around, and all she got to feel was the cold bite of a lonely night of waiting. But more often than not the assassin would make it to their place of meeting.

She was late every time; Lux believed she did it on purpose. But any anger she might've harboured soon disappeared. Katarina's smiles were that of a predator, but Lux had never seen herself as prey and was not intimidated (well, sometimes she allowed herself to be the prey; but she made sure she never gave the Noxian too much power). Instead she was smitten, fascinated, enraptured by those smirks that her kisses always managed to turn into genuine smiles of contentment and took over Katarina's whole expression. Her eyes softened in a way Lux would not have thought possible before; and she knew she would never have the heart to leave.

But there was so much more to Katarina than her eyes or even face! There was the way her voice softened when they were alone, her callous and nimble hands, the hidden scars spread all over her body, the softness of her skin compared to the hardness of her muscles... Lux tried to keep all the details close to her heart when they were apart. But there was no part of Katarina she missed as much as her smell. If could have chosen she would have remained with her head buried in the other's shoulder, in a tight embrace to last forever.

That was not a choice she could make, of course. A Crownguard guarded the crown of Demacia, and Noxian was its enemy. Her enemy. Everything seemed possible when they were together, but when she made it back home and was faced with the reality of the situation her hopes would sink again into the ground. She could never be on good terms with any Noxian at all, let alone a Du Couteau. Love was meaningless in the face of war. And there was nothing she feared more than the possibility of a battlefield where they opposed one another.

In novels, the love of two important figures of different factions sometimes put an end to the war, but this was not a novel. Their relationship was highly unconventional and would sooner be shunned than praised. Lux tried to remain as positive as she could, as such was her nature. But even she faltered when she realized that deep down, she didn’t know if Katarina would choose her over her duty to her country. Worse even, she didn’t know if she herself would choose her lover over Demacia. In the heat of battle, who knew what decisions would be made... Those thoughts populated her sleepless nights, spent staring at the pristine white ceiling of her bedroom.

But she would figure something out. A plan would come together. It always did.


End file.
